


Falling in Lust-Love

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Gen, they gonna fuck later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu sees something he wants.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	Falling in Lust-Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Fuck I am so in love.”

“Again?” Yoochun said.

Junsu ignored him and kept his eyes on the tall drink of hot chocolate that just walked through the door. The man was athletic with broad shoulders and a trim waist. His thighs were thick and arms firm with muscles.

Junsu held back a whimper.

“You really need to learn the difference between love and lust."

Junsu licked his lips.

"I’ve had better,” Yoochun said, upset that Junsu was ignoring him.

Junsu hushed him, eyes soaking in the sight, memorizing every detail of the man’s blue, button down, his nice slacks. Blue and green patterned tie. Shoes that were almost boots.

The whimper escaped when the man smiled.

Yoochun sighed heavily. “He’ll break your heart. Or he’ll break your face, because the chances of that being gay are very very very very very—”

“Hate you,” Junsu said and stood up.

The man was flirting with Changmin. Something Junsu did all the time, but it at least let him know the man wasn’t straight. Thank God.

Changmin’s eyes met Junsu’s and he rolled his eyes and Junsu stopped, almost breathless and said, “Hey, Minnie Mouse.”

The man laughed.

Changmin scowled. “I’m going to spit in your coffee, you freak.”

Junsu smiled. “I’ve swallowed worst tasting things. And better tasting things from you.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “What do you want? You already have your coffee.”

“Oh nothing. Just wanted to let you know that Yoochun is in love with you.”

Changmin’s eyes went wide. “What?’

“I’d like to say I’m kidding, but … well, you’re both really stupid. Anyway.” Junsu turned his attention to the man and held out his hand. “Kim Junsu.”

The man smiled and took Junsu’s hand like he would a date’s hand. Not a handshake. He smiled and said, “Jung Yunho.”

Junsu led him to an empty table, and said, “Let me convince you that I’m better for you than Minnie Mouse.”

“Junsu, I hate you!” Yoochun suddenly shouted.

“Wait, Micky!” Changmin barreled after him, taking his apron off. The door slammed open.

Yunho smiled and moved away.

Junsu frowned at him, but Yunho only went to his previous table and brought over his coffee. Junsu watched Changmin and Yoochun fight through the window; he could hear their muffled screams.

“How long have they been in love with each other?” Yunho asked.

“Well, we’ve all been friends since fifth grade, so … sixth grade, maybe?”

“Micky and Minnie?”

Junsu laughed and explained how Yoochun had lived in the US for the first few years of his life and he liked Mickey Mouse and people just called him that. And then Yunho asked about him and Junsu smiled and talked about college and music and art and soccer.

Yunho’s phone rang about two hours later, and he silenced it, sent a quick text and put his phone back in his pocket.

“Do you need to be somewhere?”

“No, I already missed my meeting.” Yunho smiled and cut off Junsu’s apology. “I own the company. I can do what I want.”

Handsome and rich and funny and … oh god. Junsu started to wonder who he pleased so much in his last life.

“Do you know what I want?” Yunho asked, voice lowering.

Junsu smiled and then said, “Don’t know, but I want to know how well those pants of yours hide an erection.”

“Not very well.”

“Evidence, please.”

Yunho laughed and stood up. The evidence was definitely straining against the fabric and Junsu almost whimpered again. He shouldn’t have been surprised that the man had a monster cock. He definitely did something great to deserve this.

Yunho held out his hand and said, “I want to know how well that smart mouth of yours can get to my erection through my pants.”

Junsu smiled. “A challenge. Hands tied?” he asked, grabbing the bottom of Yunho’s tie.

“And a reward to swallow when you’ve done well.”

Junsu shivered, stood up and started dragging Yunho out of the café.

“My pants hide my erection better than your sweatpants do.”

“It’d be hidden a bit better if I was wearing underwear.”

Yunho groaned and said, “We might not make it someplace private.”

Junsu pointed to the side where Yoochun and Changmin were making out on a bench. “Don’t think it’ll matter. These people are already scarred.”

Yunho laughed, threw Junsu up against the nearest brick wall of a building and stole his breath in a heavy kiss. When one of those thick thighs pressed between Junsu’s legs, he moaned, eyes rolling back and decided that yep, he was in fucking love.


End file.
